This type of device is known from the prior art. It typically comprises an electric motor, protected by a housing connected to an electrical power cable. The electrical device must be able to work in humid environments.
This type of device exists in household electrical appliance ranges. Such devices are also used in the conventional way by catering professionals.
Traditionally, the electric power cable is fixed in a permanent way to the device's housing.
However, such a device poses a problem when the electric power cable is damaged. In effect, damage to the electric power cable raises risks of electric shocks for a user operating the device, obliging the latter to change said cable for his own safety. However, when the electric power cable is fixed permanently to the device's housing, operations to repair or replace said cable systematically involve the device being disassembled by a professional, entailing significant costs and time-consuming work. In addition, as it is systematically necessary to disassemble the housing, the repair operations can take time, leaving the user in a sometimes difficult position. This last point is a particular problem for catering professionals.
In response to these disadvantages, removable electric power cable systems have been introduced.
However, with such systems the electric power cable does not have to be correctly engaged in the device for said device to be switched on. Thus, when the cable is not correctly engaged and despite everything the device is switched on, overheating problems arise at the location of the connection between said cable and the device, which, in the worst cases, can lead to a fire.